


Pictures of You

by CelticArche



Series: Caffeine Prohibition AU [2]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Lucas, M/M, Pansexual Lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Henry and Lucas start their relationship, photos begin to accumulate in the apartment. These drabbles are about a few of them, as they occur to me. Or as I'm prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chess

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles I'll be working on and posting to keep me sane while trying to read and study books on medical terminology and ICD-9-CM codes.
> 
> My tumblr name is CelticArche.
> 
> Work beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.

The picture sits in a black frame, on the night stand on Henry’s side of the bed. It is a photo of himself and Lucas. He has an arm around Lucas’ neck, and a mug of coffee in the other hand. He’s leaning into Lucas’ personal space, his face comfortable and open as he regards the chess board in front of Lucas.

Henry is dressed down, wearing an untucked dressed shirt and a pair of slacks. Lucas is wearing a t-shirt with some sort of pop culture referance on it, and a pair of faded jeans with a hole torn in the knee. Lucas is leaning towards Henry, one hand in mid motion as he is speaking to Henry.

Abe takes the photo, a month into the relationship between them, as Henry is trying to explain chess to Lucas. He frames it, and quietly places it in the bedroom. Henry keeps the photo there, for the times when Lucas is gone.

 

 


	2. Photobooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas convinces Henry to use a photobooth at Coney Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta, cephalopod_groupie. Another drabble.

Lucas once convinced Henry to go to Coney Island with him. To Lucas’ surprise, Henry enjoyed it. Mostly because Lucas was so enthusiastic, in spite of having been there before. The one thing Lucas was adamant about was the photo booth. Therefore, before leaving, Henry allowed Lucas to herd him into the small space.

And it was a very small space when you put one immortal doctor into it with his tall lover. It had taken them several minutes and a litany of ‘Ow’s and ‘Lucas, here just-’s to get settled. Their legs are intertwined, and they’re pressed hip to hip. For two dollars, Lucas gets four small photos of himself and Henry.

Two are ridiculous, the result of Henry not quite being prepared for the rapid succession of flashes. The third has Lucas kissing Henry on the temple, and Henry making a face at the camera. The last one. The last one is a picture of them sharing a kiss. Henry made token complaints about the entire process and the quality of the photos on the way back to the subway.

Lucas keeps the photos in his wallet.

 

 


	3. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photo from a formal dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to my beta, cephalopod_groupie.
> 
> The dress is a real dress I found on the Norstrom's website. I dug through several links at behindthename.com to find the name.

There’s a framed photo, tucked up on a shelf in Henry’s small laboratory. It shows Henry in a smart tuxedo, his pocket square a royal blue. And on his arm, with a royal blue flower in their hair, is Lucy. They are wearing a beautiful Adrianna Pappell beaded mesh gown in the same royal color. Lucy looks completely happy, and radiates a beauty, even in the photo. 

Lucy stands over Henry by several inches in bare feet, adding blue tinted clear heels adds almost a foot. Henry didn’t mind then, and he doesn’t now. The formal dance had been a wonderful evening for them both, and Henry had enjoyed meeting others in Lucy’s community and social circle.

They had left the party late in the evening. Henry left far more informed than he had arrived, Lucy had left full of exhilaration. And when they returned home, Lucy had given Henry a very pleasurable reward for the evening.


End file.
